Tyrant
Tyrant appeared in 1974 TV series called Ultraman Taro. Tyrant (タイラント Tairanto) is a chimera-like kaiju, created from the spirits of the Ultra Brother's fallen foes that debuted in Ultraman Taro. After fulfilling his vengeance on the previous Ultra Brothers, Tyrant ironically fell to Taro on Earth. His main components are equally balanced in terms of Earth and space threats, in addition to three Choju. Tyrant was created by the combined spirits of several kaiju that were defeated in the past by the Ultra Brothers. After leaving Neptune and heading towards Earth, Zoffy was the first to attempt to stop Tyrant only to be easily defeated by the chimera kaiju's combined strength. From then on, Tyrant would face off against the other Ultra Brothers on the other planets that were to come after Neptune - Ultraman on Uranus, Seven on Saturn, Jack on Jupiter, and Ace on Mars, and like Zoffy they were all met by Tyrant's superior strength and were beaten down with ease by the behemoth all while ZAT was tracking the kaiju's movements from their base. Luckily, Ace was able to emit an Ultra Sign to warn ZAT and Taro of the coming kaiju's presence. Finally Tyrant arrived in Japan and carried out its vengeance, wreaking havoc across the city. ZAT was quick to attack but was not enough to match Tyrant's strength. Kotaro turning into Ultraman Taro shortly after and the two fought. Whether it was from exhaustion from fighting the other Brothers, or Taro's natural strength, Tyrant was of little match for the hero and was destroyed after his grappling hook was energized and thrown back at him. Tyrant reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army. Awoken by a mad scientist's experiments in Thailand, Tyrant (as well as the kaiju: Astromons, Dorobon, and Dustpan) went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood against all of the kaiju until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the kaiju and encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other kaiju whom were killed in battle, Tyrant was killed when the scientist's facilities blew up, catching the kaiju on fire before exploding. Tyrant reappears in episodes 6 and 7 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Tyrant was Grande's first kaiju to appear in the show, and the first he used to challenge Rei. Initially, Gomora and Tyrant were evenly matched, but Tyrant eventually overpowered Gomora with his superior size and strength. Gomora used his Super Oscillatory Wave against the chimera-like kaiju, but it was absorbed into his chest mouth, leaving Tyrant unharmed. Rei recalled Gomora and summoned another of his kaiju, Eleking. Even with the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Eleking was no match for Tyrant. Tyrant eventually cut Eleking's throat with his ax hand, killing him and seriously wounding Rei in the process. After Rei's recovery, and his Battle Nizer had upgraded to the Neo Battle Nizer (thanks to the assistance of his sister, Kate). Rei challenged Grande to a rematch with Gomora, and duel was in Rei's favor. With the additional assistance from Litra, Gomora defeated Tyrant by impaling him with his nasal horn and firing his Super Oscillatory Wave into his gorge, killing Grande's kaiju. Tyrant reappeared in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground along with Hoe, Banpira, Gudon, Eleking, King Guesra, and Red King. He was then seen teaming up with Hoe, Vakishim, Sadola, Alien Reflect, and Galberos to take down Litra. Tyrant was recalled back by Belial along with the surviving monster to watch Reionic Burst Gomora fight the Ultras and was sent back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the last monster killed by Zero's Zero Slugger Attack in the final battle behind Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, and Zetton, as well as the last monster to die in Belial's 100 Monster Army. In Ultraman Saga, Tyrant is seen as one of the many kaiju revived by Alien Bat via Hyper Zetton to battle against the Ultra Brothers, with Tyrant battling with Ultraman Leo. Tyrant fought with Leo for a short period of time, but was eventually killed by Leo's Leo Kick, blowing Tyrant to pieces. Tyrant reappeared in season 2 of Ultra Zero Fight. Tyrant teams up with Villainous of the Villainy as the team Ominous Duo to fight Ultraman Zero. After all Ultimate Force Zero's members are killed, Zero Darkness (Ultraman Belial) invites Tyrant and the whole team to conquer the universe. But then Shining Ultraman Zero defeats Belial. Zero uses the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light too bright for the Darkness Five to handle forcing them all to retreat. Tyrant was DarkLived by Alien Icarus on himself and the other Spark Dolls of the monsters that make up him. Tyrant then fought Ultraman Tiga and eventually Jean-Nine. He ended up in defeat by Ultraman Tiga kicking Tyrant's energized Barabba Whip right at him and Jean-Nine using Jean Stardust on him, blowing him up. All of the Spark Dolls ended up being turned back to their form of state and being recovered by Hikaru Raido. In New Ultraman Retsuden episode 9, his battle against Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine alongside his master Villainous of the Villainy was referenced by Ultraman Zero and Glen Fire to demonstrate the Jean Brothers' teamwork. He was also the subject of topic for episodes 12-13 as well as the monsters that make up him. In episode 13, his battle against Ultraman Zero along with Alien Temperor and his battle against the Ultra Brothers including Ultraman Taro was referenced by the same Ultraman that defeated him. Tyrant was referenced by Exceller to Vorst as the inspiration for Five King after watching Alien Icarus did so to himself. A Cyber Card of Tyrant was created by Xio, Cyber Tyrant (サイバータイラント Saibā Tairanto) after his Spark Doll was salvaged by the team. Tyrant reappeared in this miniseries where he was revived by Reibatos via combining seven monster souls from the Giga Battle Nizer to deal with Ultraman Jack and Zoffy, who planned on stopping the chimera monster's new master at the Monster Graveyard. Zoffy and Jack fought against the beast as Reibatos left for a quieter location to revive his monsters. Jack and Zoffy fought valiantly against Tyrant, but the injuries they had sustained in the fight were starting to bring them down. Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero, and Ultraman Orb, with his newly acquired Emerium Slugger form, arrived to aid their fellow Ultras in the battle. Due their years of experience and know-how in combat, it didn't take long for Tyrant to be overpowered by the Ultras. After being weakened by Orb's Orb Kick and Zero's Ultra Zero Kick, Tyrant got destroyed once again by a combination of Ultraseven's Wide Shot, Zero's Wide Zero Shot, and Orb's Wide Slugger Shot. Tyrant reappeared in episode 9 of the series where he attacked the underground base from above ground in search of Mayu's Little Star. He was then met with opposition by Riku Asakura, who transformed into Ultraman Geed to stop him. While Tyrant proved to be a tough opponent, Geed managed to hold his own against him by blocking his attacks, fighting back with own, and deflecting his Energy Ear Needle Darts. Tyrant then breathed fire at Geed until Ultraman Zero appeared and dispelled the flames. The two Ultras then double-teamed the chimera kaiju by kicking him simultaneously, dodging his ax swing, then grabbed him and threw him down. Tyrant then took on Zero alone as Geed went to take on Skull Gomora. Zero later transformed into his Beyond form and kicked away the kaiju's grappling hook with his feet in midair. After dodging and blocking his flames, Zero merged the Quattro Sluggers into his Beyond Twin Edge and used them to slash at Tyrant multiple times and finally finished him off with his Wide Beyond Shot, destroying him as a result. Powers and Abilities * Seven Monster Powers: Since Tyrant is made up from seven monsters, it can exploit their powers as well in addition to its original abilities: ** High Endurance: Tyrant is shown to be highly durable as a result from Hanzagiran's strong life force. It capable of withstanding powerful blows from Ultras and enduring Cinerama Shot and Metallium Ray. ** Death Fire (デスファイヤー Desu Faiyā): Alternatively called as Explosive Radiation (爆炎放射 Bakuen Hōsha) in ULTRA MONSTERS, based on King Crab's Crab Ray (クラブ光線 Kurabu Kōsen), Tyrant can breathe a stream of flames from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are very powerful, capable of bringing down even Ultras and creating large explosions ** Suction Attractor Spout (吸引アトラクター・スパウト Kyūin Atorakutā Supauto): Tyrant can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his stomach region such as Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. *** Poison Gas: When needed, given to him by the body of Bemstar's torso, Tyrant can release a blast of quick downing white gas. This gas can stop strong beings like Ultraseven with one spray. ** Right Ax Hand: In place of a normal right hand, Tyrant's right arm/hand is that of Barabba, ending with a massive axe to batter foes. ** Despotic Hammer (暴君ハンマー Bōkun Hanmā): In place of a normal left hand, Tyrant's left arm is that of Barabba, ending in a spiked ball to batter foes *** Barabba Whip (バラバ鞭 Baraba Muchi): Based on Barabba's Hook Claw (カギ爪 Kagi Tsume), Tyrant's mace hand has a grappling hook that can be launched at his foes to ensnare his foes. It is also called the Impulse Anchor (インパルスアンカー Inparusu Ankā). * Whip Tail: Tyrant can use his tail as if a whip to batter foes. * Ultra Sign Eraser Beam: Tyrant can emit and then fire small, arrow-shaped shots from his left hand to erase Ultra Signs. * Horn: Tyrant’s horn can be used to batter enemies like a club. * Flight: Tyrant is able to fly through the vacuum of space fast enough to go 29 astronomical units (from Neptune all the way to Earth) in just a few hours. * Burrowing: Tyrant is able to burrow underground for sneak attacks. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Chimera Category:Flying Creatures Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1974 Category:Ultraman Universe